


Mass

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine isn't some sort of superior being. He isn't anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass

Blaine lacks density. He used to hear his mom say that he just never really "fit in," but he knows that's not quite right. He's always fit, he just does it without taking up any space. He's vaporous.

He takes the shapes that others give to him: today he's a rabbit, tomorrow he'll be a kite. He takes these shapes and tries to make them feel real, but the weight he gains from them never stays. When no one's looking, he's still just a wisp of condensation hanging in the air.

But _Kurt_ \- Kurt looks at him like he's _solid_ , like he's something to hold onto. It makes Blaine feel almost dizzy with a distant longing that he can't quite place. He takes the shape that Kurt gives him and it feels heavier than usual; he itches unpleasantly from the added strain of it. Sometimes when Kurt looks at him he feels like stone, awkward and unmovable. It's suffocating.

When Kurt finally kisses him - hard and hesitant all at once - Blaine presses back against him with a heat that surprises them both, flaring up so suddenly that Kurt actually gasps out loud as their hips fit together. It's fumbling and too fast and the angles are all wrong but Kurt keeps murmuring Blaine's name like it _means something_ and in that moment he almost believes it.

Blaine wakes the next morning tucked under the solid weight of Kurt's arm. It may not be substance, but it's _something_.


End file.
